


I Wouldn’t Hesitate

by Sushispider1212



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: But there isn’t enough of that for me to feel comfortable tagging it, Dragon AU, Hey look a thing, M/M, This might be considered a Boomer fic?, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushispider1212/pseuds/Sushispider1212
Summary: Black Mesa does some messed up things. Trust me, Doctor Bubby knows that as a fact. But they’ve crossed a line this time, and there’s no going back now.In other words: An alternative perspective to an event in my Dragon Au.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	I Wouldn’t Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate perspective surrounding the events of Chapter 3 of my HLVRAI Dragon Au. If you didn’t read that fic (titled If I Could Burn This Town), then you might want to read that to avoid spoilers for Chapter 3 onward.
> 
> If you read it before, or don’t care about spoilers, then have fun!

It was unusual that someone new would be brought on to the project. Bubby had certainly thought that at least. It was only Darnold working on the project for as long as he could remember, which again, was odd.

Whatever, he didn’t care. He only cared about finding some way out of the hellhole that didn’t involve him or Harold dying. Death was the worst case scenario.

“Hey guys?” Tommy chirped. Bubby looked up at the glass of his room, where he was just lying down on the ground with his head on his tail.

“What, Tommy?” Bubby grumbled, sitting up fully and stretching his limbs, dramatically arching his back and raising his arms overhead like he’d seen Darnold do after the many times he’d slept in the laboratory. “Some of us were trying to sleep.”

“Well, um, do you think that we, we could escape with Mr. Freeman?” 

Bubby was caught off guard by the question. He crossed his arms and glared across the room at Tommy, though he couldn’t exactly see Tommy now. “Why would we include a human in our meticulous escape plan? He would just mess everything up!”

Tommy didn’t respond and Bubby started pacing around the room, his tired brain finally putting two and two together. “Oh, I’ve got it Tommy! We can use him to find our way through the facility, and if he deliberately leads us into a trap, we kill him.”

When Tommy still didn’t respond, Bubby huffed and sat down, crossing both sets of arms. He didn’t really pay attention to what Darnold was doing when he inevitably came, turning on the lights and going over some of the papers.

Eventually, Gordon came. Bubby didn’t pay much attention to the human’s conversations often, but he did definitely notice when the dreaded iron collars came out. He glared at Darnold as he came over, silently simmering in his anger.

His tail started igniting when he saw his dearest Dr. Coomer being dragged by Gordon out of that horrid room. And he had the audacity to look over at Bubby’s and smile. Smiled!

Why, out of all the sappy things he could have done to show that everything was okay (even though it definitely wasn’t), he had to choose that! Bubby couldn’t stand it.

He especially didn’t like when Darnold, the absolute bane of Bubby’s existence, decided to have Gordon help him with Bubby. And Bubby, by this point he really felt like committing murder. 

They wouldn’t kill him, even if they could. He was too valuable to them to kill. But if he had to go out, he would go out with some real carnage.

He glared out of the glass at Darnold, the coolness of it really irritating him. Little known fact, he, or at least his species, hated the cold. He absolutely despised it.

Even though his species, from what he gathered, lived in the cold, he didn’t have any scales or anything that would normally protect a creature from the harsh weather conditions. The best he could compare his skin to was that of a scaleless snake, except that it was highly flammable.

The way his species had managed to survive in the cold for so long was the fact that they could set themselves on fire. It was almost magical in the way that it worked, burning up the oil his skin produced indefinitely while never burning the skin itself. 

He would have loved to study this more, if it weren’t for the fact that he would only be offering up information to the scientists who “made” him. That was what he didn’t want to do.

Anyways, back to the moment at hand. Gordon and Darnold were kinda looking at each other, not really saying much, but their actions did all the talking. Gordon was handed one of those dreaded collars, and the door was unlocked.

He withdrew from the glass, preparing his next move for when Gordon stepped through the door. And Gordon, looking absolutely clueless, stepped into the room. They locked eyes for a moment, and Bubby could see something off about Gordon. It was as if—no, that was impossible. Unless? He wouldn’t put it past them.

And Bubby sprang, with the full intent to make sure Gordon couldn’t do anything about it. Maybe it was generations of instinct coming back to him, and he knew exactly where to position his arms to keep him down.

His claws gripped Gordon’s shoulders, and as he stared down at the defenseless man, fire flickering across his arms in a sort of intimidation tactic held over from ancient times, Bubby saw it again.

That little flicker of common ground. He was almost sure of it now, and he yelled this time. “You fucks don’t know when to stop don’t you! I’m going to make sure everyone involved will never see the light of day again! And that’s a promise! You can’t take me again! You never will!”

He shouted this at the top of his lungs, hoping that at least someone besides the others understood. Someone had to know his resolute promise. He glared down at the helpless human below him, frozen from hearing his rage laid out for all to hear.

And then he heard it. “Now, Bubby, just because I’m currently tied up right now, doesn’t mean you need to go kill our dear friend Gordon.”

And Bubby didn’t mean to, but his rage softened just a little bit. What was it that drew him to Coomer? It was probably the fact that he says the most off the walls things sometimes. Maybe also the fact that he called himself a doctor, yet had never had the formal human training for it.

It was at that moment that he made his mistake. One of those dreadful collars was snapped around his neck, and Bubby was thrown off balance, his hands reaching up to grasp at the collar as Gordon escaped from under him.

He was roughly thrown off balance as the chain on the collar was yanked, and he begrudgingly stood back up and followed. To his surprise (or rather, not), it was Gordon pulling him along, which normally should be impossible, were it not for Black Mesa.

As Bubby followed along behind Gordon, he purposely knocked over Darnold’s piles of papers. There, one inconvenience done. Not enough for his revenge, but he would definitely get his opportunity soon.

Upon entering the dreaded laboratory, he growled up to Coomer, who was staring intently at him, and still smiling! “Seriously? This is fine? You know it isn’t fine!”

“Now Bubby, I never said it was fine, but I think that murdering Gordon right now will be bad in the long run.” All three of the hydra’s heads nodded in unison. Bubby was about to ask why, when he heard the door to the room slam shut.

He whipped his head around, and saw Darnold coming, likely ready to do whatever heinous experiment was lined up for today. Bubby really wanted to kill him right then and there, but Gordon still held the chain tight, and Bubby couldn’t seem to shake him off balance.

Darnold looked at Gordon a bit remorsefully. Gordon looked a bit out of it, staring off into the distance. His eyes were also glowing a bright rusty orange, a sight that confirmed Bubby’s worst suspicions.

And it was then that Bubby made a decision. He would burn this place to the ground for doing this to someone who was most likely innocent. He hadn’t forgotten what they had done to Coomer, and he certainly remembered what they had done to Benrey.

And he would protect Gordon Freeman to the best of his ability. He would need it to get out of this hellhole alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, a Tumblr blog  
> https://sushispider1212.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’ll eventually post reference sheets for the dragons. Eventually.
> 
> Also, if you liked this fic and didn’t read the main one, go and read it. It’s fun, I think.


End file.
